Goblins
Not finished, just the basics to get a feel. Will be edited and tailored later ''"I'm not saying gnomes are stupid. I'm just saying they lack.... creativity. Heck, anyone can make a mechanical mouse, but a bomb that can flatten a village? Now that's art!" -''Drax a goblin artificer Physical Description Goblins are small squat creatures about 3 to 4 feet tall with pointed ears and equally pointy teeth. They have jet black hair and skin that varies from hues of orange to hues of green. They have beady black eyes and flat faces. Besides that goblins are very numerous and varied creatures almost more than humans. History Goblin history is rich with folklore and tall tales that range from hobgoblin invasions of old to about how a young goblin once rode a chicken into an Orc camp. However, it is also riddled with tales of subjugation and powerlessness as, due to their small size, they are frequently bullied into the service of other malevolent creatures. This history of groveling, makes goblins dream of gaining power and strength of their own, which sometimes draws them to adventure. Society Goblins live in loose clans ruled by a leader they refer to as a Mob Boss. Evil goblin societies frequently war against their neighbours, if not attempt to annoy them. More peaceable goblins, who are fewer and far between, prefer to play practical jokes on neighbours, which sometimes can be just as bad as if they had declared war. Some goblins believe in reincarnation, which make them even more dangerous than normal Goblins, as without the fear of death, they have no qualms dying or sacrificing other goblins for the greater (their own) good. In the cities where they are accepted, most of the time begrudgingly, goblins usually live in solitary or occasionally join gangs with other races. Goblin Names Goblin names are not given at birth as the average goblin life expectancy is very short and they believe giving a name to be a waste. Instead they assign them numbers until, the goblin is lucky or resourceful enough to live to the age of maturity (usually after 4 years). These names are given by the Mob Boss and named goblins gain great respect among their comrades. If a goblin does something incredibly daring (or stupid) and gains renown, he may also be given a title describing the deed. Male: Gungax, Makdox, Gizil, Bilnix Rukalog, Drax, Unkgil Female: Tiwin, Kawli, Wort, Ib, Drolaw, Marowa, Walow Goblin Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity Score is increased by 2. Age. Goblins mature faster than other races considered fully grown at the age of 3. Unfortunately, Goblins are also a very short lived race not because of the shortness of their natural life span but because the majority of them live brutal and short lives or do brutal and stupid things. The oldest goblin to date was a boggart elder, who had survived to the ripe old age of 43 until he fell into a patch of bog and drowned. Alignment. Goblins alignment tends to differ by subrace, however it is very unlikely a goblin, regardless of subrace, will ever be lawful. Size. Goblins are short, usually 3 to 4 feet and weigh about 50 pounds. Your size is small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Goblins are naturally fast despite being small creatures. Nimble Escape. Goblins know when to run when things get heated. You can take a Disengage or a Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages. Common, Goblin Subrace Greenskins, Boggarts, Gremlins Greenskins (Traditional Goblins) Greenskins are what people think about when they hear the word "goblin". Their skin are shades of green or yellow, and their faces are squat and flat. These goblins are the most numerous and savage of their kin and they war against anything not goblin... until that anything conquers and enslaves them, that is. Ability Score Increase. You have been beaten and bruised enough to be slightly tougher than others of your kind. Your Constitution Score is increased by 1. Mud Slinger. Insults are your pastime. You gain the cantrip vicious mockery. Worg Rider. Greenskins have an amicable relationship with worgs, whom they ride into battle. You gain the Mounted Combat feat. Boggarts (Swamp Goblins) Boggarts are goblins that live in the swamps and marshes of the world. While they are smaller in number than Greenskins, they make up for it with strong communal relationships and fierce defense of their territory. Boggarts skin range from brown to black and have little hair on their heads, though they have been known to grow beards and whiskers. Unlike their more unruly kin, Boggarts very rarely interact with other races, preferring to keep to themselves. The only race they are openly hostile against are the Bullywugs, which they are at constant war with. Ability Score Increase. Years in the swamp has made your kind craftier than the average goblin. Your Wisdom Score is increased by 1. Bogart Weapon Proficiency. Your clan has trained you well. You have proficiency with the Blowdart and Net. Swamp Immunity. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Gremlins (Tinker Goblins) A long time ago, a group of Rock Gnomes enslaved a clan of Goblins that had been marauding in their territory. The descendants of these Goblins are known today as Gremlins. Gremlins unlike the rest of their race, have long noses unlike the usual squat noses of goblinoids, have skin that range from Orange to red and have no hair on their body. They are incredibly intelligent for goblins, and have a passion for creating that matches even the most dedicated of gnomes. Unfortunately, this passion is for creating things that destroy, which puts the goblins in a vicious cycle of rebuilding and destroying. They are the fewest among the goblins mostly because of their mad experiments. The main cause of death among gremlins is "immolation". Ability Score Increase. You may not have a fiber of common sense in your little red body, but that doesn't mean you're not a genius! Your Intelligence Score is increased by 1. Dangerous Tinker. The gnomes like pretty things, but you like your creations to be a little more dynamic. You have proficiency with artisan’s tools. Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp) that works for 24 hours, or when you use your action to dismantle it. You can have up to three such devices active at one time. You may reclaim the parts used to create the device once it stops functioning, only if it did not explode. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: * Clockwork Toy.This toy is a clockwork tiny construct that is in the form of a creature of your choice. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. When it is destroyed roll a d20. On a roll of 20 the object explodes in a sphere of a five foot diameter dealing 1d4 Fire damage. * Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires an action. * Brass Orb. The device is a small brass orb that makes a ticking sound once a small button on the top is pressed. In 1d10 turns after the button at the top is pressed the device explodes in a sphere 5 feet in diameter dealing 1d4 damage to anything within it. If the device is destroyed, nothing happens. Almost Fire Proof. To your kind, smoke is the smell of success, fire is the light of creativity, and third degree burns... are still third degree burns, but at least they sting a little less. You have resistance to fire damage. Random Height and Weight Category:Races